the Doctor's disease
by natsha pink
Summary: while visiting a distant planet, the Doctor  and oc  find extreme radiation and the Doctor contracts a disease, ensuing french confusion.


I don't own Dr Who, but my OC of his regeneration is most definitely mine. I also own the planet, aliens, and the myth. Oh, and also his… 'companion'.

*includes some French ('specially in chapter 2), so I'm placing translates below by number

The Doctor's disease

"I can't believe you brought us to a dustless dustbowl! I thought you said a beach!" The fiery redhead fumed, her face almost matching the scarlet tints in her hair. "No, I said someplace sunny and told you to pack sunscreen. You merely inferred a beach," said the Doctor, clearly too busy with the data on his sonic screwdriver to even feign interest in her outburst. The landscape was, in fact, very much like a 'dustless dustbowl'. With its concaved shape, it gave the impression of being swallowed slowly by the earth. This was what upset his companion the most, being that Shasta was a claustrophobic and there had been enough problems getting her into the TARDIS in the first place. "If you want someplace less confining, there's a nearby village we can visit. I'm getting strange radiation readings from over there any way. So come on! To the village!" He stood up quickly, his ruffled, dark hair flipping slightly in the windless air. "Come on! Don't I even get a say? At least wait 'till I catch up!"

_At the beginning of a time, for there are many, a clan of __Dmkastas__ had started a reign of terror upon the other species. As they surveyed the wreckage, a brilliant blue box flickered before them. Then came the Peaceful Condemner._

The village reflected the rest of the planet, its tones of grey and brown melting in with the scenery. Only its inhabitants showed any signs of colour. Their almost black skin was brittle, but glowing, vermillion tattoos were scrawled all over them, leaving only their marble-white eyes untouched. "They aren't very fond of visitors, by the way, so don't try to befriend them," the Doctor informed her with the slight interruption of a nearby hiss. "Brilliant," Shasta muttered, "dry, bland, and hostile now too. You really need to change your sightseeing locations." Her green eyes sharpened as a silver glint showed through a civilian's heavy cloak. She would have to keep her eyes on some of them until the Doctor comes to his senses. "Allons-y (1)! This nice man," the Doctor said, his arm draped over the shoulders of a particularly fierce looking native, "has decided to explain the unusual radiation coming from here, even though I already know what and how, I just need to know why." The natives didn't seem to be very impressed… probably because of their lack of English and their burning hostility. "Ah, well," Shasta sighed, "at least there's no darleks or cybermen… those guys should stay unassembled the way we left them."

_None of them could have even predicted half of the terror that ensued. Armed only with his box and the bladeless sword, he punished them, turning even the most secure places vulnerable. Some accounts even say that the sky bled upon the planet with fiery tears._

The building they were brought into was surprisingly cheerful… that is, until they entered. It seemed to have been a party of some sort, cheerful barks of conversation, children running around with little talismans and trinkets, strange food that didn't seem to fit in with its sandy surroundings, but all of that halted immediately. The silence was so unbearable that even the Doctor started looking a little nervous… or not. One of the darker looking ones stood up slowly and beckoned them towards a back room. "I am Krrgbnikka. No other speak to you," he said in jilted English. "You will come now. I not wait long for sttlafkkustis." The other attendants stared at them as they walked past. The backroom was a lot like the rest of the building, just… darker. The dust had collected around the crevices and shelves and it held a certain musty odour that screamed 'abandoned for forever'. "I know you," said their escort. "Pish posh! I've only just met you! Or… maybe I was here later…" The Doctor's deep brown eyes intensified as he pondered the possible occurrence of a spoiler. "Leave him," Shasta told the now thoroughly confused Krrgbnikka, "he can do that all day and still not reach an answer."

_After the End, only the innocent remained, left to their lives with the warning that He would __return. He has yet to fulfil his promise, but we wait, waiting for that brief flash of TARDIS blue. ~Dmkasta legend of the Peaceful Condemner_

After some explanations, they finally figured what 'I know you' meant. To the Doctor's great dismay, it wasn't a spoiler and was, unexpectedly, a different Time Lord who he had been mistaken for because of the TARDIS. "No," The Doctor tried to explain, "there are many, many more of those boxes. Just… not anymore…" Shasta sighed, fiddling with her furry, turquoise jacket. He always had held the annihilation of his species against himself, probably because it was his own doing. Adjusting his bowtie, he straightened up and redirected the conversation again. "What was the whole problem between me being a Time Lord, and this other Time Lord being here before?" "Oh, _I_ know, Doctor," exclaimed Shasta. "Well, spit it out already!" She looked around secretively then whispered conspiratorially, "They're not fond of visitors, especially ones like us who mess up their dusty colour scheme." The Doctor gave her the evil eye then turned back to Krrgbnikka. "The war with sttlafkkustis angered Him. Were killed and he spoke of return. Now you are here in last of tribe of Dmkastas. Prophesy is fulfilled and now I may die." And with that, the alien crumpled to the floor, leaving them alone with more questions than before.

(1) allons-y: let's go

First chapter! Also first fanfic… sorry if it takes a while for a second chapter.


End file.
